


everyday

by setosdarkness



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/setosdarkness/pseuds/setosdarkness
Summary: 01 :: Human Thermometer :: “Muro-chin, must you becoolall the time?” :: MuraHimu02 :: Rituals :: Just your regular, everyday going-home ritual between Midorima and Takao. :: MidoTaka





	1. Human Thermometer

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for dropping by! ♥ feedback is always welcome ♥

• Human Thermometer  
• Murasakibara/Himuro :: “Muro-chin, must you be _cool_ all the time?”

 

 

“ _Mou_ , Muro-chin, must you be _cool_ all the time?”

Not for the first, or even the tenth, time, Murasakibara whines about the cold hands and feet that come into contact with him.

Of course, there would be no problem at all if the two of them actually follow the designated room arrangements and sleep on separate beds, or listen to their teammates’ groans about having their eyes sullied by constant PDA, or acknowledge their captain’s grumblings about youngsters finding love before their deserving senpais… but where would be the fun in that?

“It is how it is,” Himuro replies as always, squirming in place as Murasakibara _tries_ – without a great deal of effort, really – to rein him inside the cage of his arms.

Of course, the first couple of times Himuro has noticed Murasakibara holding back on him while they’re off-court, Himuro has given the other freezing cold shoulder… but once Murasakibara has actually tried holding him down with the full force given to him by his gifted physique… well, Himuro enjoyed it a little too much and coach had him sent to the infirmary for the motley of hand-shaped bruises all over his body.

“You’re too cold,” Murasakibara whines again, but he blows hot air over the back of Himuro’s neck anyway.

Himuro’s eyes twinkle in delight, settling back against his big bear of a boyfriend. “Then better warm me up, Atsushi.”

Of course, both of them know that half the fun of Himuro having a low body temperature is so Murasakibara can warm him up.


	2. Rituals

• Rituals  
• MidoTaka :: Just your regular, everyday going-home ritual between Midorima and Takao.  
 

“Demon! Slave-driver! Sadist!”

“The more energy you spend talking, the less energy you’ll have for pedaling,” Midorima says sagely—if only the effect isn’t ruined by the fact that he’s holding up a plush bunny on his palm. “Get going, Takao.”

Takao harrumphs and makes a spectacle of whining and complaining… even as he actually rearranges the blankets and heat cushions that got skewed a bit from parking the wooden cart. While there’s still a couple of other students around due to club activities, most of Shuutoku know to steer clear of the dynamic duo. That doesn’t stop a good number of them from shamelessly eavesdropping (and some, actually taking cellphone videos). After all, Shuutoku Basketball Club’s very own light and shadow combo, despite (or is it because?) of their flawless connection on-court, actually has a trainwreck-like quality to their conversations: terribly hard to look away from.

“Is everything to your liking, _Shin-chan-sama_?” Takao eventually asks with a flourish, after he has settled both of their bags in the cart. A portable heater has been switched on, because god forbid Midorima actually suffer through winter colds like your typical person.

Midorima only presses his lips together and climbs to his usual spot primly, posture impeccable as always. He doesn’t acknowledge the adjustment to his nickname; he’s long stopped complaining about the overly-familiar nickname too. Not because he’s becoming soft or anything like that – man must do everything in his power, after all – but he has long learned that there’s nothing that could budge Takao on the things that he has decided to be stubborn about.

(Plus—well. It’s not like he’s _used_ to the deluge of ‘ _Shin-chan_ ’ already. It’s not like he’s… actually pleased that Takao is giving him nicknames! Plus, knowing Takao, giving him nicknames is just a way to have fun. It doesn’t really mean anything _more_. It’s not like he _wants_ it to mean more!)

“You’re so whipped, Takao,” Miyaji-san snickers as he pass by, and it’s not like Midorima’s scared of his _senpai_ , but he doesn’t bristle at that.

“I knooooow,” Takao whines as he slumps over his bicycle’s handlebars, “Getting me to pedal in this snow! So cruel!”

Midorima’s retort about how the snow isn’t even high enough to form a half-inch doesn’t get past his lips because Miyaji-san gives Takao a noogie before flicking him on the forehead.

“You actually enjoy being his highness’ slave!” Miyaji-san accuses Takao with a glare. “I can’t believe I’m teammates with a masochist!”

“I’m not a masochist!”

“We’re wasting time,” Midorima grumbles. He definitely doesn’t feel vindicated when Takao pulls away from their (not scary at all) _senpai_ and turns to smile at him sheepishly.

“Go on, Cinderella here probably needs to get home before he turns into a toad.”

“Pfffft, Shin-chan would be such an easy-to-find Cinderella because of his shoe size…”

“I’m not Cinderella!”

“Yeah, you won’t be caught dead doing chores, what if your hand gets injured?”

Midorima grumbles again, but at least this time Takao is just talking to him and not anyone else. Just as it should be.


End file.
